It'll be Okay
by YouSlyGryffindor
Summary: Harry is smarter than people think, and he is ready to take what's rightfully his. Slash! Drarry. Oneshot, but might become something eventually. Dumbledore bashing. Nice!Snape Submissive!Draco Dominant!Harry Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Harry stepped onto the staircase leading to the headmasters office, reinforcing his occlumency shields along to way.

He had been biding is time for months, but he simply couldn't take it anymore.

And he wouldn't.

He stopped in front of the all-too-familiar door, giving it two sharp raps before striding in.

The headmaster looked up in surprise at the teen before breaking out into what was meant to be a welcoming smile.

"Ah Harry, my dear boy, what bring you to my office this evening?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"Just a moment, Albus," he said, ignoring the shock that flitted across his wrinkled features at the lack of respect.

Nonetheless, he nodded complacently, only because he was curious as to what the boy wanted.

A knock on the door interrupted his musings.

"Come in," Harry allowed, confusing Dumbledore further.

Severus Snape walked in, not even blinking at Harry's presence as he turned to face the Headmaster.

"You called?" The dour man drawled.

"Actually," Harry answered, flicking his wand to close and ward the room, "I did. Please sit, Professor. We have much to discuss."

"Potter-"

"Sit."

The potions master scowled, but sat.

"I have some questions that you two are going to answer for me."

Dumbledore leaned forward.

"My boy," he stated in a grandfatherly tone, "I know that you-"

"You know nothing!" spat Harry, making the room crackle with his magic.

"I won't be your pawn any longer! I am to know what Voldemort is hiding, I am to know my duties, I am to know to risks and the plan, and I am to know them before I leave this room. Am I clear?"

Severus smirked, relaxing as he watched the headmaster flounder. He had been awaiting the moment Harry would stand up to him for a while.

"Harry-"

The boy growled, lifting his arm.

"Fawkes."

The Phoenix flew to him, settling upon the offered appendage.

"Now spill."

Dumbledore nervously popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Okay. You already know of the prophecy. You know Voldemort is hiding something. Something to make him immortal."

"I know what I know, Albus. I need new information," Harry snarled.

Severus spoke up, willful to give information to the young man he had dedicated his life to protecting.

"Horcruxes."

Harry turned to him as Dumbledore made a strangled noise, clearly not happy with even that bit being released.

Severus really didn't care though.

"Voldemort has made Horcruxes. Seven of them. You killed the first one, the diary, and the headmaster killed the second, the ring. There is probably one from each of the founders and-" he expression shuttered to pained as he whispered, "Albus thinks that one is in you."

Harry nodded happily.

"I know, but I thank you for telling me."

Severus gaped.

"How could you-?"

"I'm not stupid. I've had a house elf spy on the headmaster for information since third year. I have already found the locket and the diadem, and they are both destroyed. And a bit of mind magic expelled the bit in my head, though I know you planned to have me sacrifice myself," Harry spat, cutting his eyes to the elder still sitting dumbfound at his desk.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner," Severus whispered, "I didn't think you would believe me and I- I had hoped it wasn't true."

Harry smiled, moving closer the the dark man.

"All is forgiven- for you." He turned to the headmaster.

"You however, have a lot to make up for. Find a way for me to get into the Gringotts vault of Bellatrix Lestrange, and a way to kill Nagini. Then we may consider forgiveness."

He waved his hand lazily, letting the door fall open before he strode out.

He was halfway down the hall when Severus's deep voice startled him into turning around.

"You need to know something. Something I cannot tell you."

Harry studied his features for a moment before gesturing for him to follow.

When they reached the professors quarters, Harry was invited in.

"Please take a seat, Severus," Harry requested, "I don't know

How long this will take."

After the man was seated, Harry cradled his face in both hands, staring deep into his onyx orbs.

"Legimens."

Scenes flashed before him, showing him clips of worried Slytherins and unbreakable vows. He pulled away sharply.

"Why did you show me this?" He whispered.

Severus looked down at his lap.

"Severus," he prodded.

"I wanted you to know that he isn't bad. He isn't dark."

Harry got down on his knees to look up at Severus.

"You try to protect him still? You are worried I will bring him harm?"

Severus swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I was hoping you would empathize... Maybe you wouldn't hurt him. He is like a son to me. He just wants protection. He doesn't-"

"Severus," Harry soothed, "I never planned to bring him harm."

"No?"

"Severus, I love him as well. Though surely not in the same way you do."

Severus' eyes widened.

"You-"

"Yes. I know they are going to try to break him this year, and I will find him first. This war will end before the final exams, and I will have him by my side."

Harry closed the professor's gaping mouth.

"No need to act like a fish," he chided, "Draco is the finest specimen in all of Hogwarts, and I am the golden boy. Surely you saw this coming?"

Severus had to crack a smile at that.

"It will not be easy."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I have fate on my side."

Snape crinkled his brows confusedly, only to bit his lip in shock when a Dominant mate mark was revealed on Harry's bicep.

As it shadowed into existence, Harry smiled.

"The mark will have just revealed itself to him, and he will surely be frightened. I must go."

As the green-eyed boy-wonder left the room Severus called a good luck to his retreating back.

**HPDM**

Harry followed the pull to the girls loo, stopping in the doorway when he saw Draco leaning over the sink in tears.

The pale boy was studying the intricate mark on his neck, sobbing lightly.

"Draco," Harry softly called, moving in to the room.

The smaller student clasped a hand to his neck before snarling.

"Get out of here, Potter."

Harry frowned at how weak the young man sounded, moving so close that they were nearly touching.

"I would never leave my submissive in a state of distress."

Draco gasped and seemed to shrink even further in on himself.

"Your not going to want me-"

"Nonsense."

Draco looked at him wish wide eyes before they narrowed.

"Potter-"

"Draco," Harry softly interrupted, trailing his thumb along the boy's jaw.

"What are you playin' at?" the Slytherin snapped.

Harry took a deep breath, relaxing himself.

"You are my mate, Draco. My submissive. I know what job you've been given, and I know that you've been struggling with it. I also know that you don't want his mark, or his lordship."

Draco cast his eyes downward, swallowing when Harry caught his chin and forced him to look back.

"I also know that you are mine."

Draco nodded slightly, still confused but willing to go along with whatever the saviour wanted.

Harry sighed, pressing a kiss to his temple before pulling him into a hug.

"It'll be okay, Draco. I promise."

And he knew it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update on this ****One-Shot**** story**

Due to the supportive reviews, I have decided to continue this one-shot on to a full story, but I won't begin on it until I complete my other story, Mated. If you have any ideas for this fic, please PM me. I appreciate all of your suggestions.

I encourage you all to add this to your followed or favourited, because I am only half-way through Mated, if that. Be patient with me please. I don't want to leave that story with a bad ending, because I got distracted by a new plot-bunny. That's a bad habit of mine that I am trying to break.

Thank you for the loving reviews.

Happy Reading!

~YouSlyGryffindor


	3. Chapter 3

The first chapter of the full story has been posted! This chapter will be expanded on and made into the second chapter. :)

It's titled: _**But who guards the dragon?**_

You should be able to find it by going to my profile. Happy Reading! and thank you for being so patient with me.


End file.
